


Day 352 - Buttered up

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [352]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Cake, Experiment, Humor, John is a Saint, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John stared at the thing on the kitchen table with something akin to horror.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 352 - Buttered up

John stared at the thing on the kitchen table with something akin to horror. When he spoke there was an exasperated edge in his voice.

“Do I even want to know?”

Sherlock looked up from the paper that lay right next to the... whatever it was.

“Hm?”

Please tell me that you did not use Mrs Hudson's baking mould for one of your experiments again. If I have to replace another of her kitchen utensils because you were to lazy to buy the right equipment, I will...”

“Hm. You will what? Punish me with the deprivation of sex? Because that worked out so well for you last time.”

Was there a smile in the gangly bastard's voice? John growled in what he hoped was a menacing way.

“Anyway, it's not an experiment. It's a cake. Or it was supposed to be one.”

Clearly something went wrong with that, John thought.

They were both not much of a baker and living with Mrs Hudson never required them to improve their skills in that department.

“At least it didn't explode,” he said, the humour coming back into his voice. He reached for the recipe and had a look. He chuckled.

“Well, I think I know what happened. For some reason that will probably never be discovered, you used the triple amount of butter.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'butter'.


End file.
